Usuario:GetRekt420Noscoped
Mi perfil=Welcome to my profile :v ¿Quien soy? Soy un usuario normal Moderador del wiki que aporta y contribuye informacion a esta,si quieres pedirme algo,hazlo por mi muro o el chat. |-| ¿Como conoci GD?= Yo iba en 6to de primaria cuando conocí el juego,todos los jugaban,yo no le hallaba sentido a un cuadro que salta,hasta que me di cuenta de que te reforzaba los reflejos y desde entonces me volvi adicto al juego. |-| Mis estadisticas= no tengo fotos sobre esto pero aqui te dejo el nombre por si quieres agregarme xXGetRektMLGXx -815 estrellas -55 monedas -92 user coins -18 Niveles completados -107 Niveles online completados -6 demon pasados -15 Map Packs completados |-|My music= At The Speed Of Light Archivo: AtTheSpeedOfTheLight.ogg Esto Duele Archivo: FlirtFlirtOhItHurts.ogg No es de GD...Pero me gusta mucho Archivo:Nosecomosellama.ogg Quiebra-Mandíbulas Archivo:Jawbreaker.ogg Nueve Círculos Archivo:NineCircles.ogg Por una razón me recuerda a Ben 10... xD Archivo:Problematic.ogg Los Siete Mares Mas perturbadores (?) Archivo:The7Seas.ogg Procesamiento de Explosión Archivo:Blast Processing.ogg Robots De AeroTransporte Archivo:AirborneRobots.ogg Fuerza Hexagonal Archivo:Hexagon Force.ogg Electro-Dyna-Mix Archivo:Electrodynamix.ogg Me recuerda a Megaman XD Archivo:Electroman Adventures.ogg El Dubstep Del Club Archivo:ClubStep.ogg Teoría del Todo Archivo:ToE.ogg Teoría del Todo 2 Archivo:ToE2.ogg Dominador de la Geometría Archivo:GeometricalDominator.ogg |-|Galeria= Yo.jpg|Es mui ermozo For+the+glory+of+satan+of+course+ e21afb3944d43f7dce1189de1937c60d.png|For The Glory Of Satan! RipperRoo.jpg|Mi personaje favorito descarga (31).jpg|Perturbador Bot1.jpg|:v B6C.jpg|A oc 54fc307d9794d.jpeg|Alabad a dross!! descarga (29).jpg|:v x2 descarga (30).jpg|sneila images (5).jpg|Coniooo |-| Mai frends= * Tío Zitro :v * El Maincratero Pro * El Neko Verde * El que pide css * Tio maincra :V * J..(inserte varios numeros) * Pika * Lots of Lennys :V * Creador del History Mode!!! * Pollo rojo y nigga :v * Tío Horacio * Hermano de los bans * Niño Dead Mau5 * TheCPContent :V * Need For Speed Confirmed * Juan Clavito * Dubstep Guy * Electroluigi911 :v * Five Nights At Peppa's * Amy rose (?) * Rey del :v Neutros * Marttin7777 :v * Meh * Duplicador :v Si me consideras parte de tus amigos pon esto en tu perfil: |-| Enemigos= * Leandro 2015 * Multicuenta :v * Debería ser recolector de basura... * No me puedo creer que confié en el... |-| Niveles= |-| Jueguitos que me gusta jugar= (Seccion Especial) Geometry Dash: Pues lo juego pero no muy seguido,sin duda,este juego me marco tanto por sus soundtracks,como por su dificultad,sin duda uno de los mejores que jugué. MediEvil: Pues fue uno de esos juegos que tienes que pasarte como 3 meses para conseguir TODO,como soy de esos que su droga es coleccionar cosas,me centré en eso,uno de mis favoritos. DarkSouls: Es ese juego que te hace arder por su extrema dificultad y sus jefes,aparte de ser mas difícil que contra,es de los mejores. La triologia original de Spyro: Estos 3 juegos fueron juegos bastante buenos en sí , me gustaron pero no fueron de mis favoritos,nada mas que decir. |-| Paginas creadas por mí= *las reglas: la primera,no pude poner ni una regla debido a que el admin estaba inactivo,pero luego puse reglas :v *The Nightmare en ese momento no sabía como editar bien y tenía mala calidad. *Unity Lo mismo con The Nightmare *The Robotic Rush Mejor calidad de edicion *Supersonic Lo mismo *Auto Neon Party Nunca la terminé *Everyplay Fue muy pobre pero terminó siendo una pagina grande *Speed Racer :v *Archivos De Sonido Le puse mucho empeño :v *The Final Stage Me gusta la cancion de este :V *Lights And Thunder No c khe decir *Hextec Flow No Comments *The Dragons Lair Maldita descripción del nivel >:v |-| Questions + Awnsers= *Porque eres un pony con suaj? -Simplemente me gustaba MLP y por ver mi nombre,decidí juntar ambas cosas :V *Como conociste el wiki? -Iba a crear un wiki de GD pero antes iba a verificar si existia una y me encontré esto :V *Cual crees que sea el Demon más dificil que has pasado? -Back On Track *Por que te llamas GetRekt420Noscoped? -Pues...en el tiempo en el que me cree mi cuenta de wikia andaba metido con el suaj icluso tenía una aplicación, entonces para el nombre elegí lo más memorable de eso y el resultado fue:GetRekt420Noscoped :v (ahora estoy viciado con Crash Bandicoot). *Como Te llamas? -Visita esto: Wiki Geometry Dash:Administradores:Lista |-| Mis Frases Típicas= *"Con que quieres ban?" *"Llegó el lechero" *"Io kc" *"Extraño a Flame ;-;" (este ya no lo uso pero aún así lo repetía a cada rato...) *"Basura :v" *"1/3 :v" |-| Personajes de videojuegos favoritos= *Crash Bandicoot *"Ira men deja t ecsplico"-Peppa *Spyro *Sir Daniel *Dante *Leon *Ripper Roo *Bonnie *Gygas Me da paja poner mas xd |-| Frases de los tipos= *"Llego y empiezo a escribir mal >:v"-THEALEBOY X *"Tipo sin foto (lenny)"-GeometryCarl *":v x69"-Misterum *"Me llamo Misterum, no Misterium >:v"-Misterum *"Chat Muerto -__-"-Gabriel *"Dime o Ban"-Tobi *"Actualize mi perfil"-Martín |-| Plantillas= * * * * *